<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Irresistible Offer by Celyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648789">An Irresistible Offer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan'>Celyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works for 007 Fest 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Bond are away on a mission, and Q misses his cats. Bond finds out and offers him his cuddling services.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works for 007 Fest 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Irresistible Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/gifts">Dart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Collab prompt table and Dart who gave me the following prompt: <i>How about Bond is a shifter. I’m thinking big cat. The plot is Q is in need of comfort and fluff.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Q misses his cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in Slovenia on a mission with Bond, has been for the past five days, and he really, really misses his little darlings and the way they have a habit of sleeping close to him, half on top of him and occasionally even stealing his pillow, breathing heavily (or perhaps it could be called snoring, too) and making those cute snuffling noises—but it’s his comfort noise and he finds it surprisingly hard to sleep without it filling his ears and telling him that he’s not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond is sharing the room with him, and the bed as well, but he’s not a cat so he’s rather a poor replacement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s usually not a cat, Q amends. He can turn into a beautiful snow leopard, but having one in one’s hotel room is generally frowned upon, so Bond has been keeping himself contained to his human form for the duration of the mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q finds himself wishing that he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond steps out of the bathroom, interrupting Q’s thoughts. He glances at the man and gives him a half-hearted smile and a nod when Bond indicates that the bathroom is now free for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Q makes no move to get up from the bed and move towards it, Bond frowns lightly. “Q,” he says, “everything all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q sighs softly. “Yes, everything’s fine.” But he knows that he won’t be able to assure Bond, not when he looks and sounds the way he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond sits down on the bed next to him and wraps a gentle arm around his shoulders. Q can’t resist the urge to lean back against him because he feels so warm, fresh from a shower. (Not that he doesn’t feel warm other times, too, but this time it’s combined with the enticing scent of his body wash, and so Q finds it even harder to resist him.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Q says. “I just miss my cats, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond blinks. “That’s it? You should have said so in the first place.” He pauses and flashes a smile. “I know I’m quite a bit larger than your kitties in my feline form, but I’ll be more than happy to offer you my cuddling services.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q has to smile a little at that. “When you make me an offer like that, how can I refuse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond’s smile widens. “You can’t.” He then kisses Q on the cheek before standing up and stretching. Next, he casually drops the towel from around his hips, but before Q has more than a few seconds to admire the view, he’s already turned into his snow leopard form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q absolutely adores his feline form, so he is more than happy to scoot up on the bed and wait for Bond to make himself comfortable next to him. Bond, however, surprises him slightly by nudging Q to lie down and then carefully plopping himself down half on top of Q. He makes sure that Q can breathe properly and that his hands are free for running his fingers through Bond’s luscious fur, and then he relaxes against Q with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Q says very softly, bringing a hand to pet Bond’s ear. “This is nice. Thank you, James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond responds by licking him on the face with his sandpaper tongue and making him gasp and giggle, but Q reckons that he can live with that, especially when it means that he has a big cat sleeping next to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>